


Day 8 - Tights

by Kaio



Series: Kinktober 2019 [7]
Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angry Sex, Blow Jobs, Dominance, Kinktober, Kinktober 2019, Locker Room Sex, M/M, Rimming, Seth Gordon Lives, Shower Sex, kevin might have a bit of a dominance kink, mutual handjobs, seth is seth, seth is too bi to control himself around kevin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-08
Updated: 2019-10-08
Packaged: 2021-01-20 23:50:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21290213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaio/pseuds/Kaio
Summary: Seth can't stop staring at Kevin in those sport leggings, he tries to push away thoughts of caging Kevin against a wall and having his way with him, but it doesn't look like that's going to happen tonight.
Relationships: Kevin Day/Seth Gordon
Series: Kinktober 2019 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1500929
Comments: 2
Kudos: 60





	Day 8 - Tights

**Author's Note:**

> Day 8 tights
> 
> Sethvin
> 
> Look at me just ignoring that Seth died, and that he was a fifth year. Just let me have this lol

Late night practice wasn’t the same as they moved into the cooler months, everyone having to wear a few extra layers to fight the chill in the air and of the court. These layers, while usually sweatpants and hoodies, did a lot to conceal bodies and make practice less than enjoyable for ogling. But Kevin Fucking Day just had to start wearing sport leggings under his shorts and the sight was practically illegal if you asked Seth.

Seth wasn’t _blind_, he knew a fine ass when he saw one, and those shorts that were just a little shorter than normal and paired with those leggings were just too much; too distracting. The nights he chose to unknowingly torture Seth were ones that Seth preformed spectacularly bad. This caused Kevin to chew him out at every play, every missed pass, and every poor shot on goal.

But Kevin getting up into his face, staring him down with scrunched up brows and chests butting up against one another, letting insults and criticism fly like he’s was born to bring down anyone who slipped up at exy, made Seth get riled up and give the anger directed at him right back to Kevin. Seth wasn’t willing to put up with his bullshit, no matter how hot he looked tonight, and if he pushed his racket into Kevin to shove him back it might have been just so he wouldn’t kiss him.

Oh yeah, he wasn’t surprised, the casual interest in Exy-prince-Kevin hadn’t been something completely new. It had been slowly growing over the last year, but it became a lot more prominent the more that Kevin became his own person and grew more confidant. Seth knew he loved confident assholes; Allison would have never kept his attention for as long as she had if he didn’t. But Kevin was a bit different, a lot off limits and extremely difficult to deal with.

It made Seth want to throw his racket down and grip harsh hands through his short hair and run rough bites down his neck.

He had it bad.

He’s known for months that he’d fuck Kevin if given the opportunity, but Kevin never made it apparent that it could happen so Seth pushed those urges down and funneled the sexual energy into exy instead. Starting night practices had shocked Kevin a little bit but earned Seth a little more respect. He had hoped with summer and early fall winding down into what passes as winter in South Carolina that he’d be saved from the further masturbatory fantasies he had been recording in his mind, but then Kevin pulled out those leggings.

Practice ended late and the few that were there quickly left for their own showers and warm beds back at the dorm. Kevin made his way to the locker room while Seth stayed back on the court trying to make a few difficult shots that kept tripping him up, thinking that maybe now with his major distraction off the court he might be able to focus.

He failed shot after shot, getting more and more angry as his arms and aim failed to produce the anticipated outcome. Twenty minutes after practice ended, he finally threw in the towel, angrily crashing his racket against the plexiglass wall in a swell of rage he just couldn’t repress. After pouting for a moment, he picked it up off the floor, put it back in the racket rack and stomped off to the showers to attempt to drown both sexual and performance aggravations under a scalding spray of water. He didn’t expect to see Kevin there now that he had his own car to drive back to the dorms and he was usually showered and changed in under five minutes. He was still in the showers however; he could hear the water hitting the walls of the stall but no movement of water patterns.

Seth threw his clothes on the bench, grabbed his towel, and made his way to the stall next to Kevin’s. He slammed the door shut and cranked the handle to mostly hot water, throwing the towel over the stall door.

“You get it yet?” He could hear the water running over his face and imagined his hair plastered to his forehead, running over his stubbled cheeks and soft lips.

“Fuck you.” He stepped into the running water, the spray angering his skin and a hiss escaping past his lips.

“I have an idea for next time, if you’re willing to try.”

Seth thought for a minute. He knew he needed the help to get where he wanted to be, to get to the pros, to show that he wasn’t just an asshole who could sometime score. He also hated the idea of Kevin at his core still, but he had to admit he knew his shit. “Yeah, I’ll try”

“Without fighting me on it?”

Seth pressed his forehead against the tiled wall. What a ridiculous conversation he thought, knowing full well he isn’t that amiable. “Ha, I doubt that will happen. I’m sure you have something twisted going on up there on what will actually help.”

“Yeah, you’ll probably think so.” The water shut off in Kevin’s stall, but he seemed to just stand there, not drying off, not moving to leave. “You were really shit tonight.”

Seth couldn’t hold back the laugh, “You’re a piece of shit, you know that?” He lathered up his hair and body, deciding he needed to end this conversation before it got too far. Since Kevin didn’t seem in a hurry, he would change plans and wallow in the dorms. “You don’t get to demean me on and off the court, so how about you just shut the fuck up.”

His stall opened and Kevin stepped over in front of Seth’s stall instead of heading towards the locker room. Seth’s door swung open, apparently not latched very well (or at all now that he thought about it). “You deserve every harsh criticism you get until you’re willing to put in the effort to get fucking better!” He stabbed a finger at Seth’s chest, not caring both of them were naked. “You don’t care like you should, you could be great. You can make the pros, you could probably make it to court if you actually play like you want it instead of playing like this is the last thing you want to do with your day.”

“You don’t get to tell me what I want,” he sneered, pushing Kevin’s finger off his chest in a sweeping arch.

“But I’m going to, because if you want to be better you’re going to do what I say, want what I want, when I want.” He shoved at Seth’s shoulder, pushing him back into the stall a bit and following with him, determined to try and intimidate him with his presence in the small stall.

“Oh, so I just turn into your _bitch_ like everyone else on the team?” Seth shoved him back, with a bit more force than Kevin had used, causing him to stumble a little bit, catching himself on the stall wall. “Don’t fuck with me, Kev. You will not survive what I will put you through if you piss me off.” He moved his knuckles to rest at the base of Kevin’s throat, steady even pressure applied just under his Adam’s apple, pushing him against the stall wall.

“Oh yeah? What are you going to do me, hit me? Think you can make it worse than I’ve already been through?” Kevin sneered at him, a challenge that Seth couldn’t resist rising to.

“I guarantee it.” A tightening formed in Seth’s groin, he hated to admit it but getting Kevin riled up got him going. He wanted to push his buttons, make him mad, make him want to put his arms around his throat and strangle him while Kevin road his dick. He leaned forward to whisper against Kevin’s ear, “I’ll make you wish you never asked what I could make you stand. I’ll make you wish you were back at Evermore with Riko breaking your hand over and over on an infinite loop because it’ll feel better than what I’ll do,” Seth rolled out his knuckles and pressed fingertips into Kevin’s neck and squeezed enough to make it hard for Kevin to take in a full breath, “You’d beg for his hospitality again after I was done, because I’m the one person who doesn’t worship the ground you walk on and you’d break yourself to get me to see you like everyone else does.”

He pulled back as Kevin’s head went against the stall wall, focused on panting air into his lungs. Kevin shot a hand up to Seth’s nape of his neck and pulled him close until their foreheads touched.

Kevin looked straight into Seth’s eyes before speaking clearly over the sound of the shower, “So then break me.”

“Fuck.” Seth tilted his head slightly, moving lips against lips in an anger fueled desire to claim Kevin. He tightened his grip on Kevin’s neck, bruises sure to form by the next day, but Kevin seemed to like the rough treatment, letting a small moan out into their open mouths. “I still fucking hate you,” Seth breathed against his lips, running his hand up into Kevin’s hair to pull back his head exposing more of his neck.

One hand help Kevin’s head there while the other grabbed onto his hip, holding him steady as he bit down hard on his neck. He chased each bite with large flat licks, sucking over the skin with a wet pop. Kevin reached his arms up to grab onto Seth’s lats, holding himself upright as his neck was thoroughly destroyed. Kevin’s harsh pants fueling Seth’s desire, pushing their hips together to not so subtly rub his hard cock against Kevin’s leg.

“I hate your fucking leggings.” The hand on his hip moved to grab at Kevin’s ass, using the leverage to pull them impossibly close as he ground his hips in a small circle.

“Yeah?” Kevin, tired of playing complacent and nice digs his fingernails into Seth’s back, down the slippery skin, raking red lines into his skin.

Seth used the hand gripped in his hair to start to encourage Kevin to move to his knees, he didn’t need much prodding as he ran his down Seth’s stomach to rest at his hip bones. Temporarily distracted by the deep pelvic v he was staring at instead of the heavy cock that was right in front of him. Kevin was taken by the desire to run his tongue over the v, down one side and then up the other, so he did just that. Seth let him do as he pleased, eagerly watching every move he made.

When Kevin had licked and sucked his way over the skin, he turned his attention back to where he assumed the older man really wanted his attention. He appeared to be an average length, no more than 6 inches, but when Kevin palmed him in his hand he realized just how thick and heavy Seth was.

If his mouth watered a little, he wasn’t going to mention it. He swallowed before parting his lips to take him in. His tongue swirled around the head, prodding around the rim before sweeping back over the bottom, flat tongue lapping up to the slit. Both of Seth’s hand carded through dark hair, pulling him to gaze up at Seth’s face so he could watch him work his tongue around his cock.

He let out a heavy breath. He was too wound up, too much from todays practice, too much from the leggings, too much of Kevin being a fucking brat. He didn’t want to be toyed with tonight, he wanted Kevin to remember that he wasn’t his best friend and he wasn’t going to treat him with kid gloves.

He moved one hand to Kevin’s chin, the other staying on the top of his head before gripping his chin roughly, pulling at his hair, and forcing Kevin down on his dick. He ground his hips there, pressing his pubic hair into Kevin’s nose. He took him by surprise, Kevin tried to suppress his gag reflex as Seth let him back up just long enough to catch a few breaths before he forced him back down again.

He continued face fucking Kevin for a few minutes, letting Kevin get comfortable before changing the rhythm up all to have him adjust again.

“Fuck, knew there was a better use for your mouth than all the shit you talk.” And Kevin tried to hold back the tears that were pooling in his eyes, but the lack of consistent air and the repression of his gag reflex were wreaking havoc on his control. He felt himself swell with pride over Seth’s admission of his mouth being good, he wanted to be good for him, and in everything he did.

Seth pulled Kevin off with a loud pop as he hallowed his cheeks. He looked fucked out, eyes blown, cheeks and lips red, a string of saliva falling down from his bottom lips that he lapped up with a swipe of his tongue. “Get up and turn around, put your hands on the wall.”

He got up slowly, running his hands over hard muscles. He kissed his way up his abdomen and chest, sucking small hickies over the large expanse of chest. By the time he made it to standing up straight again he pulled Seth down to his lips. He bit at his bottom lip, rutting his tongue between his lips until he was let in. He practically growled against his lips and he fought Seth for control, desperate to keep any kind of upper hand in their kissing. But Seth wasn’t having it, he wasn’t here to play any kind of dominance game with Kevin, he was here to take what he wanted.

He gripped Kevin’s neck, slamming him against the shower wall with one motion. “I said,” he growled “turn around, hands on the wall.” Kevin could tell he wasn’t messing around and did as he was told, hanging his head between his arms, letting water run over his hair and face.

A self-satisfied laugh came from the man behind him as he trailed a hand down Kevin’s spine from nape to ass crack. He smacked one cheek with a firm palm, delighting in the way the sound echoed in the empty shower stalls and the skin turned a bright red. “Those fucking leggings and this fine ass and your perfect fucking legs have no right to be allowed to exist in my presence.” He smacked the skin a few more times, delighting in the way the red welts started forming next to one another, angry and raised, but he could see all of Kevin’s hairs standing on end. He strong quads shaking just slightly as he whimpered with each hit.

Seth sunk down to his own knees, spread Kevin’s cheeks apart, and shoved his face into his ass. Kevin sucked in a breath, not completely expecting him to start tonguing at his hole. Seth wasn’t taking his time, instead he licked over the entrance before just plunging his tongue right in. He tasted more of soap and less of the natural heady scent that Seth has started to associate with Kevin, something masculine and wild. He couldn’t put a name to it, but it was pure Kevin and he found himself wanting to do this again before the shower so he could lick over ever expanse of his skin and commit the flavor to memory.

With one hand separating Kevin’s ass his other moved to start tugging at Kevin’s erection. He noticed with a slight pang of jealousy that Kevin had maintained his foreskin and that his cock was engorged, large prominent veins decorating the surface from base to head. It spurred him on, a sense of purpose driving his tongue further into his hole, curling up and down before circling around to repeat the same motions. Kevin moaned out something that suspiciously sounded like Seth’s name as he tugged on his cock, pushing back into his face.

“Lube,” Kevin panted out, barely getting the one syllable out to form a question.

Seth pulled back to answer but kept stroking. “No, I didn’t really expect for this to happen.” The implication of tonight was left unsaid, but Kevin could hear it unspoken in the air.

“Fuck.” His hand curled into a fist on the wall. “We can’t do this without it, you’re too big.”

“Fuckin a.” He knew Kevin was right. He had never fucked anyone in the ass without lube and didn’t really want to start. It was difficult enough in the past without that being another barrier. He wasn’t sure if Kevin had ever left anyone fuck him in the ass before and as much as he wanted him to beg and suffer, he still wanted him to enjoy it. “Ok, next time. Turn around.”

Seth stood, wiping his mouth on the back of his hand before putting their foreheads together as he started to stroke Kevin earnestly. Kevin didn’t hesitate at all before reaching out with his right hand to grab Seth as well.

Seth couldn’t help but stare into Kevin’s green eyes, he was hypnotized by his blown pupils and the small water droplets caught in his eyelashes, making them look impossibly long. Up this close he could see every pore and hair, but also the small flecks of brown that hide in the green of his iris. He felt his heart clench a fraction as he shut his eyes, denying the images to take residence in his memory. Kevin couldn’t help staring at Seth’s lips, plump and full, occasionally being assaulted by his upper row of teeth as he bit down to keep his noises at bay.

“’M close,” Kevin whispered, moving his mouth closer to Seth’s.

“Me too,” and Seth moved into close the space between them. He ran his tongue against Kevin’s, aggressively biting at lips before engaging back into a tongue battle. He felt Kevin start to stutter and the hand on his own cock sped up as Kevin came all over Seth’s stomach, cum catching on his happy trail and abs. He breathlessly moaned into Seth’s mouth and twisted his hand just so that made Seth see stars and shoot his own load over Kevin. He breathed quickly through his nose, coming down from his orgasm high, their kiss turning tender.

Kevin smirked a blinding smile, looking up into Seth’s eyes. “I’m going to wear the leggings every fucking day.”


End file.
